fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Sacae
Sacae (サカ Saka) is the most easterly nation of Elibe. Its capital city is Bulgar. Founded by Hanon, the Divine Trooper, it is home to nomadic tribes in both Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade and Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. Geography Situated south of Ilia and north of Bern, Sacae is generally a wide expanse of prairie, it is bordered to the north and south by mountains, with said mountains being home to bandits that cause problems to the inhabitants. Politics Though Sacae has the status of "a nation", there is no government, but rather houses a considerable number of nomadic tribes and a small town. The number of Sacaen nomad tribes is not precise, as Guy spoke of Kutolah as "one of the three Sacae tribes", but he later claims that he had never heard of the Lorca, and it is said that twenty years later the Djute clan was abolished and have been eliminated from other Sacaean tribes. This suggests that the Lorca, the Kutolah, and the Djute were three Sacaean main tribes in addition to a fairly large number of minor clans. While many nomads travel constantly on the plains, there are some, such as the Lorca tribe, who live in permanent settlements. Culture Saceans are known to never lie, and to always keep to their word. This makes common people trust Saceans, as Lyn trusts the word of Uhai, her enemy. On the other hand, some Lycian nobles exhibit racist behavior towards them, like Lundgren who believes Lyn to be unfit of claiming the throne of Caelin due to being half-Sacaean, or the Marquess of Araphen who openly belittles Lyn's heritage and loses Rath's trust because of such behavior. Military The necessities of nomadic life have resulted in a small number of styles of combat becoming widely-practiced among the Sacaeans to the general exclusion of others. As the majority of Sacaean warriors are Nomad or Nomadic Troopers, out of a need for hunting, preferred forms of combat based on speed, while those who do not learn this are chosen to fight with swords, becoming Myrmidons and Swordmasters. In addition, a large number of shamans were part of the warrior forces of the Djute clan. The only exception is the Mercenary Glass, fought in Lyn's story, although in The Binding Blade, some nomads appear as druids. Notable Sacaens Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade *Lyndis - A woman who grew up on the plains before learning she is a noble of Caelin. *Hassar - Lyn's father and chief of the Lorca tribe *Rath - The son of the Kutolah tribe's chieftain, Dayan, who lives as a proud Sacaen warrior. *Guy - A swordsman and a member of the Kutolah tribe *Uhai - The Soaring Hawk, one of the original members of the Black Fang *Karel - A vicious Swordmaster known as the Sword Demon who seeks worthy opponents. *Karla - A traveling swordswoman in search of her brother whose impressive skills and good looks have enlivened many arenas. *Glass - Prideful swordsman fought as a boss in Lyn's Story Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade *Sue - The daughter of Rath and granddaughter of Dayan, who hears the voices of the sky and earth and lives in harmony with nature. *Sin - Member of the Kutolah tribe *Fir - A swordswoman and daughter of Karla and Bartre who travels in search of the best swordplay opponents anywhere. *Dayan - The Silver Wolf, chief of the Kutolah tribe and Rath's father *Karel - Greatly changed from his days as the Sword Demon *Monke - Chief of the Djute tribe who sided with Bern *Thoril - Member of the Djute tribe *Maral - Member of the Djute tribe *Brakul - Member of the Djute tribe *Kudoka - Member of the Djute tribe *Kabul - Member of the Djute tribe *Chan - Member of the Djute tribe *Rutger - A swordsman from Bulgar who swore vengeance against Bern after they killed his people. Etymology Sacae is the Latinized version of Saka (the pronunciation which is kept in the Japanese version). It refers to the Persian name of an ancient Iranian people who founded the Indo-Scythian kingdom in modern-day India and Pakistan. In a broader usage from several nearby civilizations, the Saka (commonly known as "Scythians") were also a horse-riding people of the Central Asian steppes, similar to the in-game nomads of Sacae. Trivia *It appears that green hair is common among Saceans, as five of the Sacaeans shown have green hair. *Some of the Sacaeans' names (more so in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade) are based on Mongol words and names of their historical figures, reflecting another horse-riding culture known as the Mongols. However, Kabul's name is the same as the name of the capital of Afghanistan. Category:Locations Category:Nations